Bars and Showers
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Load of nonsense. Spike finds a new bar, a new customer and a new shower.


**Title:** Bars and Showers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Sob!

**Notes: **Yes this is utterly pointless drivel but hey I may as well type it up and post it! Thought of after Marge's b'day party but not based on the events cause a certain person wouldn't be too happy if I told the world what she said… The dagger featured in this story actually exists and it was given to my father by the royal family but not for the reasons stated below. Selangor is a state in Malaysia.

Spike pushed open the door to the new bar in town and surveyed the interior. It was dark but not shabby or too smelly either, just cigarettes, beer and the occasional whiff of blood, but that was to be expected since it was a demon haunt. Spike casually glanced at the patrons in the room, whilst his brain categorised those that could be a problem as he made his way to the bar and sat on a vacant seat. He may be sitting with his back to the room but the mirror above the bar showed him the whole show and that gave a good indication the person he sat next to was just as cautious. The bar man walked over and simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"Whiskey and blood, but not together," Spike told him.

The man nodded, filling up two different glasses with the required liquids before placing them before Spike. Spike drained his shot of whiskey and the man topped it up again but Spike wrapped his hands around the larger glass of blood in dismissal. Mildly surprised to find it warm, Spike simply sat savouring the smell for a while before a movement to his right caught his attention. A woman sat next to him running her fingers up and down her glass, playing with the condensation that the cold drink made. She slowly rotated the glass with her left hand as her right traced meaningless patterns on it's side. Spike took in her appearance, a pair of black jeans covered her long legs down to her booted feet, whilst her top half was clad in a tight black top. Her shoulders were hunched, drawing up the material on her leather duster, which was very similar to his and her blonde brown hair brushed the top of her collar as she turned to face him.

"Evening," she greeted him.

Spike nodded before bluntly asking,

"You new in town?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. Can you tell?"

"Nah just a feeling and I've never seen you around before," Spike pointed out.

"True," she answered. "Whereas you can tell you've been around these parts long enough."

"How?" asked Spike.

"The way you walked in, casual but alert. You know the dangers and put on a cocky attitude but move with care," the woman informed him.

"You watched me walk in here didn't you?" Spike eyed her, aware she was very observant.

Her smile grew bigger,

"I watch everyone come in but you definitely got the longest look."

"You'd have to turn round to see," Spike told her.

"Indeed and it was worth it," she took a swig of her drink and sat up straighter as she turned to face him. Spike took the opportunity to glance her before he took a swallow of blood and he had to admit she was hiding a great figure under her coat.

"So come on it's your turn," she gestured at him to indicate her point.

"To do what?" Spike asked, playing the idiot.

"You know exactly what," and indeed Spike did. "Give me your assessment of me."

"Hmmm ok. From the door I knew you were just as wary as I am cause, despite the fact you're sitting with your back to the room, you are opposite the mirror so you can watch people come in. Everyone's gaze would hit you first and then they'd assume you'd be a drunk and not much threat because of where you're sitting," Spike basically spoke of himself from experience. "And you looked a bit blokish with the coat on."

"And now?" she asked.

Spike looked her up and down and was rewarded by her heart beat speeding up,

"Well you definitely don't look it now and I haven't seen you move yet so you've got me at a disadvantage."

She hid her face in her drink but Spike could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a blush. This, somehow, pleased him and he was suddenly smiling and determined to get to know her better.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lyta," she answered. "You?"

"Spike," he said and they talked about a great many things that evening.

They also agreed to meet up the next night, same place, same time but at least Spike got to watch her walk away. She walked with a slight swagger of her own but Spike saw that it hid the grace of a predator and someone who knew exactly how to handle themselves. She clearly felt his gaze on her back because she stiffened slightly before pivoting on her heels to face him. She grinned at him and walked backwards out of sight round the corner. Spike watched the space where she'd been for a moment before turning for home himself, vowing slightly to get there before her tomorrow night so he could watch her walk in this time.

Lyta smiled as she thought of the previous evening she had spent in a certain vampire's company before frowning slightly when her mind travelled over the events that had happened after that. Somehow on the five minute walk back home she had managed to make herself some enemies and we weren't talking a few insignificant demons either. Some people just have to get themselves involved when they think they can help and Lyta happened to be one of these people. She'd rather have some adversaries than a guilt trip over whether she could have saved people or not. Lyta had turned round after that first corner from the bar and had been walking steadily back home when a scream had reached her ears. Moving quickly Lyta had discovered five women cornered by a group of particularly nasty and large specimens of Galagona demons, who habitually take women off the streets. Lyta savoured the excitement of being out numbered seven to one but still dived into the alley, taking out one before anyone reacted to her presence. She had fought the rest briefly, killing two more, before the others had backed off, swearing vengeance.

Now she had two choices. She could skip town and leave trouble behind but she didn't like to run. If she left it would also mean leaving Spike without a word and Lyta felt he deserved better than that and plus she kinda wanted to see him again so no running. Which led her here, standing a street away from the bar feeling like no other her time in her life, nervous about seeing one person. Lyta threw her head back, rolled her shoulders and willed herself to relax before stepping off the pavement onto the road. She crossed the road and pushed open the door to the bar to find Spike already waiting for her. He must have left at sundown to be here this quickly but there he was sitting on exactly the same stool as last time and he turned to face her almost immediately. Lyta couldn't see his expression in the mirror due to the vampire's lack of reflection but she would have paid to see it when she walked in. Now he was grinning at her, looking as good as he did last night, as she crossed the room, still picking out who else was there as well. She sat on her seat and the bar tender gave her the same drink as the night before.

"Well?" Lyta started.

Spike smiled a slow lazy smile,

"You still might have me at a disadvantage."

"That's always good," Lyta answered. "So much you can do…" Lyta faltered and trailed off realising what she had implied.

Spike raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? Like what?"

"Umm stuff," Lyta shrugged.

"What stuff? Pray please do tell me," Spike adopted an air of seriousness.

"I.." Lyta began before glaring at him. "You're enjoying this!"

"Me? Would I?" Spike grinned.

Lyta glared at him for a moment more before smiling,

"Alright you don't win but I give up."

"I have you at my mercy," Spike smirked.

Lyta took at swallow of drink to prevent herself saying anything to that. Something about Spike made her want to act first, think later and she never did that. Too much of her life she had powerful enemies that she only escaped from with cunning not actions, but Spike…

Spike grinned, enjoying himself. Lyta was good company and it never hurt to be seen with a good looking woman, which reminded him. Spike's gaze swept over Lyta again that evening and her body burned an image into his brain. She wasn't like so many other women he'd met as Lyta didn't show off her body, no flashing of cleavage but she still looked after herself and Spike had to admit it showed.

Lyta caught him staring at her and smiled knowingly, surprisingly sure of herself in that moment and she would have said something to Spike but in that moment the door opened. In walked the Galagona demons from last night but their numbers had swelled to twelve from four it had been reduced to.

Spike saw her stiffen and wondered what he'd done. She'd been giving him go signs all night and had caught him looking at her so she knew he needed no encouragement, but now she was stiff and silent. Spike heard the door shut and looked up to see the demons notice them, whisper and take seats in the corner of the room. He glanced at Lyta and saw her eyes had followed them before she shifted in her seat.

"Lyta? What's the matter?" Spike asked quietly.

"Nothing," she answered automatically.

"That's a lie," Spike said.

That caught Lyta's attention and she stared at him for a while,

"You saw the guys that just walked in?" Spike nodded. "Well I caused problems for them last night and the last thing I heard was the swearing of vengeance."

"How bad is the vengeance?" Spike questioned, knowing it came in a variety of forms and styles.

"All the way," Lyta sighed.

"Let's get you out of here then," Spike answered, pulling money out of his pocket.

Lyta's hand landed on his arm, stopping the movement and Spike tensed slightly.

"It's not your fight," Lyta told him.

"No? Let's see: you're outnumbered…" Lyta interrupted him,

"I was last night as well."

"Not as badly I reckon," Spike stated.

Lyta said nothing but her eyes dropped from his, betraying the answer.

Spike opened his mouth to continue his points but realised he was going to throw himself in the deep end without knowing what he'd be swimming in.

Lyta saw him catch himself and wondered why before she brought herself back to more important things like the demons and why her hand was still on Spike's arm. She stared at it, wondering what to say when the bar tender walked up and Lyta removed her hand like it had been scorched.

Spike was thrown by the abruptness of the movement and stared blankly at the man behind the counter for a moment before handing over the money.

"Both of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," Spike answered.

"Hey I'm not a charity case!" Lyta protested. "I can pay for my own drinks."

"Maybe but consider a man's prerogative to pay for the woman's drink," Spike returned as he accepted the change from the man. "Come on let's go," and he swivelled on his seat before standing.

Lyta could either sit there, looking a bit silly and feeling the same way or leave with him and endanger him. She'd rather have a fight than deal with feelings and maybe they could fight back to back, touching at unexpected moments and … Lyta got to her feet quickly before her mind finished that visual and followed him out the door.

"Now what?" she asked as the door shut behind them.

"Run or fight," Spike said, knowing what he wanted.

Lyta caught the gleam in his eyes and smiled,

"Fight."

"Good," Spike nodded and hid himself away by the entrance.

Lyta walked away, off the property but she didn't get too far as the door swung open behind her and the demons filed out into the street. They spread out, creating a semi-circle as the walked towards Lyta, unaware of Spike. They said nothing but their eyes had a manic look in them and she realised that they'd have to kill them all or there would be no peace. Lyta didn't feel like making a witty comment but instead stood ready, lightly poised on the balls of her feet, hand creeping towards the hidden weapon on her back. If the demons expected her to run away they had another thing coming. Speaking of which… Where was Spike?

Spike watched the demons circle Lyta but grinned as he saw Lyta's hand move under her coat. He had caught a glimpse of it earlier in the bar, a glimmer of metal where the light caught it but he was unsure what it was. Even so it was better to have something in this situation. Speaking of which… Where was he going to get one from?

Lyta gave up trying to spot Spike and handled her situation like she normally would, alone. Her right hand was now resting on the handle of one weapon, her left on the pommel of another, ready for a surprise sweep when someone choose to make a rush at her. She wasn't kept waiting for long as, at some unseen signal, a demon moved in from her left. He soon hit the deck, body lacking some vital pieces as a huge axe appeared. The demons took a step back in surprise but soon recovered and two more attacked, this time from opposite sides. Lyta swept her axe out at chest height striking the right one but the one on the left duck in time to catch her long dagger in his chest. Her dagger and it's sheath was specially made for her by a royal family in Selangor after she saved them from a fire. The blade was 15cm long, thin and sinuous, designed to slip between a persons ribs, which is exactly where it went.

Spike gaped at the appearance of the axe, amazed she could fit anything that big under her coat, but he smiled as she cut the demons down. He glanced down at the piece of piping in his hand and felt a little outclassed but ignored the feeling and silently moved out of hiding towards the fight. Having closed the gap between him and the back of the nearest demon he stood and swung like a batter hitting a six. The demon went down with a solid sounding crunch which drew the attention of the rest of the group. Spike grinned at Lyta who raised an eyebrow and said,

"Ain't going to do much with that."

Spike glanced down at the pipe to find it had broken in half with the impact, leaving him with a short stub.

"Bollocks," he swore and threw it at a demon.

Lyta swung into action and cut up the nearest demon before ending up back to back with Spike to face the remaining seven demons, who hissed at them clearly displeased by Spike's appearance. The rest of the scrap didn't take long, demons falling to the pair of fighters as they moved in synchronisation as if they had done it before. The last demon was destroyed by a double movement by Lyta and Spike which left them face to face and smiling.

"Gotta say, I enjoyed that," Spike nodded.

"Yeah it was refreshing to fight alongside someone who knows what they're doing for a change," Lyta answered, pulling a cloth from her coat and wiping the blade of her axe clean.

Spike retrieve her dagger from a body,

"I'll take that as a compliment and ,since one is due, you ain't half bad yourself."

"Thanks," Lyta said wryly as she put her axe away under her coat and accepted her dagger.

Spike watched her clean it and wished for a shower because he was covered in slime and bits of demon and probably stunk to high heaven. Not the best image to be giving out.

Lyta watched him wrinkle his nose and then the smell hit her. It was bad and she was just as messy as Spike. Normally she couldn't care less but she want to look good for the man standing opposite her. A brainwave struck. Glancing at her watch Lyta realised that her housemates would still be out and smiling she asked,

"Would you like a shower?"

"Definitely," Spike answered.

"My place is only five minutes away if you want to use my bathroom to freshen up," Lyta grinned, knowing he'd need to do more than that.

"Wouldn't want to impose," Spike said.

"Call it a woman's prerogative to take of the man after he gets himself in her good books," Lyta used the same excuse.

"What about you though? I expect you like one too," Spike subtly pointed out she was just as disgusting as him.

"I can take one at the same time," Lyta answered.

Spike's eyes widened and his lips curved into a slight smile.

"In the other shower," Lyta finished before laughing at the crestfallen look on Spike's face.

Spike frowned at her and Lyta yelped and ran for it as he made a grab at her.

"Ah ah got to catch me first!"

Spike was a little surprised by the speed at which Lyta took off but only for a moment. In the next he was racing after her, legs pounding the ground as he gave chase and gradually the gap between them diminished until he was on her heels. Suddenly she dived up a drive, fishing keys out of a pocket. She had the keys in the door when Spike caught her and spun her round, trapping her between him and the door. He could feel her heart beat they stood so close and he raised his hand to tuck an errant hair behind her ear.

Lyta gazed at him, mesmerised by his eyes as he stared at her.

"Now what you going to do?" she asked breathily.

"Have I won my reward?" Spike returned.

"Most definitely," Lyta answered.

"Then I'm going to enjoy my prize," he told her before lowering his head to hers.

His lips brushed hers in a soft kiss and Lyta melted, mind gone. She twirled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and was reward by Spike complying just before a lump of slime hit her in the face. Lyta sniggered as it slid down her face.

Spike got distracted by her laughter and lifted his head to reprimand her when he saw the blob sitting on her face. He grinned at Lyta,

"You look a bit silly."

"Thanks a bunch," Lyta answered wiping the gunk from her face, then she smiled. "Here have it back. It's yours!" She threw it at him and opened the door behind her.

"Hey!" Spike cried as it hit its target. He scooped up another patch of slime.

"No! Not in the house. No shower if you do," Lyta warned.

Spike dropped the goo,

"I'll get you back."

"Oh really?" Lyta made it sound ridiculous.

Lyta grinned to herself as she led him upstairs and pointed out her room and the bathrooms in the five bed house.

"Coat in here," she told him opening up a special bag and hanging hers in it. Spike took it off and passed it to her. "Now the slime will come off come where it doesn't matter."

Spike nodded as he pulled his boots off and put them next to Lyta's before following her to the bathroom. Humming tunelessly under her breath she dug out some spare towels and dumped them on the floor by the shower.

"I'll leave you to it," she said as she walked to the door.

"You can stay if you want," Spike told her.

"Mmmmmm," Lyta pursed her lips. "No."

Spike pulled off his t-shirt,

"Sure?"

Lyta fled into the other bathroom, shut the door behind her and lent on it. She shut her eyes to wipe the image from her mind only to be left with her imagination and Spike suddenly lacked any clothes. Lyta opened her eyes and smiled before getting ready for her shower. Luckily her hair hadn't got too filthy or Lyta would take a long time. As it was she took twenty minutes but that was an improvement on her average time of half an hour. With a towel wrapped around her body and around her hair Lyta emerged from the bathroom, having forgotten to take spare clothes in with her and walked into her bedroom to find Spike sitting on her bed with only a towel round his waist.

"Oh," Lyta squeaked, stunned.

"No clean clothes," Spike said standing.

"Didn't think about that," Lyta answered. "Well you can see if you can find anything in here that fits you. Yeah that'll be a laugh! Or you can wait for me to wash them for you."

"What am I meant to do whilst I wait?" Spike asked.

Lyta shrugged,

"Dunno."

Spike smiled suddenly.

"What?" Lyta said warily. "You've thought of something haven't you?"

Spike's smile got bigger and he stalked slowly towards her.

"You can't say you haven't thought exactly the same thing," Spike told her.

Lyta stayed quiet as Spike closed the gap between them and before long they stood so closed they couldn't help touching each other. Spike tugged the towel off her head and whispered,

"Well?"

"I haven't denied anything," Lyta answered softly. "But I can't wash your clothes if we're busy…"

"Put them on now then and we can be _busy_ whilst the machine does it's stuff," Spike told her.

"Bring 'em downstairs then," Lyta pushed him away before moving out of the room.

Spike went to the bathroom, scooped his clothes up and followed her downstairs to the utility room. He shoved the clothes in the drum and shut the door whilst Lyta pulled out the washing tablets and bunged them in a drawer. She frowned at the machine, hit a few buttons and satisfied turned to Spike to find him naked.

"Where'd… where'd the towel go?" Lyta stammered.

Spike grinned at her before pulling her in close and kissing her. This time the kiss was passionate takeover of Lyta's senses and she responded in kind. Lyta wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him kissing her whilst Spike's hands were braced on the back of her head and her lower back and buttocks. Time lost all meaning as they stood exploring each other and even the sound of the back door being opened didn't disturb them.

"Lyta!" a shocked voiced cried out.

Lyta jumped like she'd been stung and spun to find her housemates staring at her.

"Too much information!" one of them yelped when she saw Spike and covered her eyes.

Lyta glanced back at him and stood in front of him, covering his modesty.

"I was going to ask what you did this evening but I think that's a bit pointless now," another said, grinning.

"But we haven't… We've just… Arghhhh!" Lyta cried out in exasperation.

Spike grinned at the other women,

"Hi there ladies. Don't mind us."

"Can't help but notice you due to the show you're putting on!" one pointed out.

The women stared at the one who made the comment before bursting out loud laughing.

"Rini!" Lyta laughed.

"What?" Rini asked.

"Never mind," one said as Lyta ushered the happy Spike away.

"_Good night_," Lyta called.

"You're about to have one!" the call came after her.

The End


End file.
